


Torture

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But he can't, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, and grindelwald thinks he's going crazy, and newt has no idea, but he's falling for newt, dumbledore is a little shit, grindelwald tries to fight his obsession, newt is so so distracting without realizing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: this is something i started to write on tumblr based on this idea i had:headcanon that Dumbledore chose Newt because of his looks to fight Grindelwald.I bet he thought “yes this cutie will be enough to distract Gellert’s gay ass”And Grindelwald screams internally through the entire movie because ‘fuck you Albus I know why you’re doing this and it’s not going to work’But Newt looks at him with those pretty eyes of his and Grindelwald has never felt so weak and gay in his entire life.





	Torture

And like Newt having absolutely no idea of this. Ready to fight the dark lord, trying to follow Dumbledore’s instructions while accidentally seducing Grindelwald.

Grindelwald is so sure he’s doing it on purpose; batting those eyelashes at him, being adorably feisty…

Then, when he realizes Newt is completely clueless, Grindelwald curses, knowing Albus is probably laughing at him.

***

“It’s not going to work,” Grindelwald hisses as he watches Newton approaching him, wand in hand. The wind is making his hair look even messier than it already was and his eyes are so fiercely determined…

Honestly… He looks kind of adorable.

Not that Grindelwald cares, he really doesn’t… at all. Newton is just an obstacle that he’s definitely going to destroy.

“Professor Dumbledore sent me-”

“Of course he did,” Grindelwald growls. He curses Albus even more as Newton bites his bottom lip.

Maybe Grindelwald doesn’t have to kill him… Newton can be useful…

He can have so much fun with him. Grindelwald shakes his head, realizing that he’s falling into Albus’ trap.

“You’re not as tempting as you think you a-are,” as soon as he says it, Grindelwald wants to slap himself… because judging by the confused look on the magizoologist’s face he obviously has no idea.

“What do you mean?” Newton blinks and tilts his head to the side.

Grindelwald closes his eyes, because it’s clearly obvious the boy is distracting him without realizing what he’s doing.

Instead of giving him an answer, he disapparates before he can humiliate himself even more.

Next time he’s going to be prepared. Albus’ plan is going to fail…

The boy’s beauty took him by surprise, that’s all. Not that he thinks Newton is beautiful. Sure, the boy has creamy skin and pretty eyes and Grindelwald is certain that the freckles over his face and his neck are not the only ones he has…

He must be covered in them.

Grindelwald bangs his head against the nearest wall, cursing himself while doing so.

He has a problem. But he can handle it… He just has to avoid Newton for awhile.

***

Dumbledore sending Newt pretty clothes though, telling him it’s ‘extremely necessary’ that he wears them to finally ‘defeat’ Grindelwald.

And Newt does because just assumes his ex-professor knows what he’s doing. But getting increasingly confused when he notices Grindelwald cursing the moment the dark lord sees him.

Then there’s just Newt trying to get information out of Grindelwald about the deathly hallows, but finding it very difficult since the dark lord doesn’t even seem to want to look at him.

Newt takes a step closer and when Grindelwald finally looks up the only thing he mumbles is: “That fucking coat matches the color of your eyes.”

***

“It was Albus idea, wasn’t it?” Grindelwald clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath. He can look at Newton now, he’s getting used to his big eyes and beautiful freckled face.

But oh Newton… so oblivious. Grindelwald is still not sure if he’s extremely clueless or he knows exactly what to say.

The magizoologist tilts his head, blushes a deep, delicious shade of red and licks his lips prompting the dark lord to curse for the fifth time since he saw Newton.

“He also sent me these, but I- I’m not sure, it was probably just a j-joke?”

“Albus sent you lingerie?” Grindelwald doesn’t even recognize the outraged squeak that comes out of his mouth.

He closes his eyes, but it’s to late… his face is heating. He’s seen the soft, blue fabric in the boy’s hand and now he can’t shake the image of Newton wearing them off his mind.

Fucking Albus Dumbledore.

“What do you think you’re d-doing?” This is ridiculous, he doesn’t stutter, he’s the most terrifying dark lord, a powerful wizard… and yet he’s feeling a little dizzy just by watching Newton strip in front of him.

This is torture, Dumbledore must really want to make him suffer.

Newton couldn’t be THAT oblivious, could he? Surely he must have an idea of the effect he has on Grindelwald, right?

“Dumbledore said it was better if I confronted you without my coat and jacket.” The magizoologist says, a little confused by the instructions.

Of course he has no idea. Grindelwald snarls, trying to think of something… anything other than Newton Scamander, but the vest he’s wearing complements perfectly his figure and the grey pants fit like a glove, giving Grindelwald a great visual of those impossible long legs…

He’s getting distracted.

“Newton,” and oh, that beautiful waist, perfect for Grindelwald’s hands to grab. He could pull him closer to him; his fingers are twitching just by thinking about it.

Newton he repeats in his head as that beautiful wizard looks back at him.

He needs to apparate away, before he can’t stop himself in from doing something stupid.

It’s torture, but one he has started to enjoy a little bit to much.

***

It is so weird for Newt to see someone that refuses to look at him in the eye, normally it’s the other way around…

And it’s even weirder that is no other than Gellert Grindelwald. And if that isn’t confusing enough there’s still those cryptic meetings he has with Dumbledore.

His ex-professor insists that the clothes are essential to defeat Grindelwald… but how? Besides, that thing about the lingerie has definitely to be a joke, right?

Well, at least he didn’t have to wear it.

‘If he doesn’t want to look at you, then that’s a very good sign, my boy’ Dumbledore said, much to Newt’s bewilderment because obviously he refused to explain what he meant by that.

‘You must call him by his name.’

Newt blushes just by thinking of it; it feels somehow intimate. Part of his brain is actually warning him not to do so, not to cross that line…

But Dumbledore wouldn’t tell him to do anything that could put him in danger, right?

Grindelwald is going to apparate away, he must’ve suspected that Newt contacted Tina and yet he has done nothing to hurt him.

“Gellert,” that’s enough to make him stop and look up at him. The dark lord curses under his breath, but doesn’t look away.

“He told you to do that?” He spits, irritated. “It’s not going to work, Newton.”

“Gellert,” he says again, licking his lips while doing so.

Grindelwald groans like he’s in pain. But then, something changes, there’s a spark in his eyes right before he snaps and takes Newt’s face in his hands before the magizoologist can blink.

“I’m tired of fighting this…” But before Newt can ask, a pair of lips claim his. “I’m all yours, my love.”

What he has gotten himself into?


End file.
